It doesn't work like it use to be
by ExoticInspritBabyV.I.PLvuTHG
Summary: Cato the ruthless boy yet still counted as the most charming guy in school.Katniss the shy but deadly girl she wasn't popular at first but when she step into the school but after stealing a lot of boy's heart. She became famous for her attitude and her looks What will happen if she meets her first love? Will they to be together? (M for language )
1. Chapter 1(My So called New life)

**Hi there it's my first time writing a fan fic here so ya...Please review it ^_^ btw i decide to make gale as katniss boyfriend for now**

Katniss pov

I had been transferred into a lot of high school and this was the 10th high school already . I was known as Deadly but beautiful boys fell in love with me like a charm I was currently dating gale. He had gone through ups and downs with me. I was always bullied for being "Beautiful" because many boys love to write those love letters to me and I usually reply to some of them. some might already have girlfriend and they always accused me for cheating or flirting . I sigh and stand up from my bed after that i started getting ready for school. I was wearing a black diamond tank top that was been brought by gale and a skinny Jeans with a brown color boots. After that I started combing my hair and after I'm done combing my hair,I took both my bag and my phone and walk down the stairs. I look at my phone I wasn't surprised to see a new message that was from gale.

Gale: Hey catnip I miss you. It is boring without u. hate the fact that u need to move away just to transfer to some sch. So what are u doing now?

Katniss: Hi gale, I see you have started missing me .Where's the tough guy I knew? Lol I'm just joking.I miss you too. Hope to hang out soon I am preparing for school what else? how about u?

I look at the message one more time before I press the send button, I saw prim at the breakfast table I smiled to her and said "Hey little duck" she replied "Hey katniss"**(ok I'm gonna fast forward forn here onwards)** after eating we started heading out for school I drop off prim first then I walked to my school. BUZZ! My phone buzz it was a message from gale

Gale: Oh, I see,but I'm still the tough guy you know babe, I hope we hang out soon. I'm at school now I miss you lots. Hope u have a great time at yr new sch. Dun flirt if u saw any hot guys that are not as hot as me okay catnip? cause yr heart belongs to me okay? But I know u won't flirt just saying…From yourr wonderful boyfriend gale.

Katniss: =_= really? Ok then. Ha-ha just reached school ain't that bad. Maybe I'll flirt for a change? Nah, I m just joking…XD U too and yr heart belongs to m

I was texting gale when suddenly *BANG* I hit until someone.

_**Curious? then please review it thank you ^_^**_


	2. not a chapter (AN)

_**Ok i'll hope u enjoyed the first chapter i'm need to work with the 2nd chapter so yea...**_

_**i messed up katniss pov for the 2nd chapter so yea... i need to work with it**_

_**and btw...It might take me one day? Since it's now 4:33 in the morning now XD lolz so i really really need to get some sleep!**_

_**btw please PLEASE REVIEW IT OK?**_

_**Lots of love,**_

_**LittleMissKpopperLvuTHG(IreneXD) **_


	3. Chapter 2 (am i in trouble or am i not)

_**hi again ~! Thank you for your reviews~! =) Laughingsince98 I'm sorry it sound annoying for katniss but yea...i don't really think so much at night (I did this at night so ya XD )I still hope you enjoyed it =) btw i'm from Singapore and Singaporeans(Not all but most) like to use short-forms and singlish XD**_

_**the hunger games 0629:oh thank you for the reviews ^_^ i'll try to make it even longer ^_^**_

_**i-pity-da-fool: oh thank you 3 but she won't date gale for long *grins evily* but i love your story alot ^_^**_

**_i'm sorry if this is quite short. but this is the only way to keep u guys curious ;) and i actually rush this chapter too..._**

**_And i'm sorry for any spelling mistakes~!_**

Cato pov

*Bang* "Hey What The hell? Watch where yr going….. I looked up I was speechless I had bang until a girl it seemed like she is texting somebody and she did not look where she was walking. she was beautiful she have a beautiful brown wavy hair and a blueish-Grey eyes….WTF am I saying… I shouldn't think like that I'm Cato Ludwig and I am not a guy who chases girls I'm a guy who is a womanizer every girls wants me not me. "I'm sorry dude." The girl told me she was still texting not leaving her eyes off it . "What's your name Girl? I never see you around here before."I asked "I just moved in. My name is Katniss Everdeen nice to meet you." She said she not taking her eyes away her phone. "Did you go to the office to get your timetable?" she looked up. Dam finally she looked up…Now I can see clearly her face…God she was beautiful…Those eyes big blueish-grey eyes boys who would die for her beautiful lips it seems like she had use a bit of lip gloss that sparkle a little "ermm…I haven't but do you know where's the office?" Katniss says. "Ya I know where it is. Do you mind if I show u around later on?" I asked….God, I sound like I was begging I hope she wound let me…what the hell is happening to me?

Katniss Pov

"Hey What The hell watch where you are going …." A guy said I was texting gale and it means the whole world to me so I will not look until I'm finish "I'm sorry dude." I replied "what's your name girl? I never seen you around before." he ask "I just moved in my name is Katniss everdeen nice to meet you" "Did you go to the office to get your timetable?" A deep but charming voice that didn't notice from the start said I looked up it was a guy he was not just any guy he is perfect but not as perfect as gale. He is really tall and strong. His eyes are cold and icy but are also charming he have a blonde spiky too….*Buzz* well I should text gale later…"ermm…I haven't but do you know where the office is?" I asked "ya I know where it is. Do you mind if I show u around later on?" he ask….Well it's more like pleading but….who can reject a hunk? "Ok sounds cool." I said I swear he smiles like an angel….wait only gale smile like an angel…wait GALE "can u give me a moment" I ask that guy "sure" he said I pick up my phone great….10 messages form gale…I'm so dead…

_**Ok, i did change some of it...I'm sorry if it's quite weird at first XD lol (causing i was so dam busy that i did even check so there you have it~:) Btw Don't like it? then don't fucking read it ok? :) lol  
**_


	4. Chapter 3 (Awkward Much? Lol?)

_**Here You Go~:) I'm sorry this is quite Short too...You See they took my phone away due to some incidents and my laptop away and the only thing i can do is to tweet on twitter on my dad's phone (That's the only thing my dad approves) and that continue for weeks i admit i did try to go online here but the only thing i did was to update my profile cuz i was afraid that i might get caught. But finally they return my phone and laptop. so ya this is also a rush through chapter since i can't wait to post this~=) But i'll write a longer one For the next chapter ~I'm really sorry for spelling mistakes and my grammar. I hope you enjoyed this and btw If you hate it dun read :) Please review it if you like it~! But if you don't like it Then DON"T REVIEW IT Thank you~! :)**_

Gale: Well well maybe only yours belongs to me:P

Gale: Nah, jk jk

Gale: I was joking katniss are u mad at me?

Gale: Katniss U there?

Gale: Katniss! Are u mad at me? L You can't just stay mad at yr boyfriend like that

Gale: katniss? I was joking and I'm sorry?

Gale: katniss? Are flirting with any guys there L you know you're not allowed to do that right?!

Gale: Or did your class just started?

Gale:?

I rolled my eyes and texted to gale he srly can't survive without texting me for 10 minutes eh? And I was glad that he wasn't in this school…If he see this I might be In trouble….but what the heck I'm not and never going to cheat gale….Right?

Katniss: Lol gale can't you just wait for like 10 minutes? And yes I can't be mad at my mushy boyfriend like and what the heck gale?! I'll never cheat on you *finds a table and Flip It.* and I need to go now..Bye love ya

I put down my phone back into my back and look at the boy in front of me I smiled…his kind of cute….WTF am I thinking?! I can't just backstab or cheat gale's feelings. "Katniss? Are you alright?" a voice said a deep one "huh, what?" I replied "I said are you alright?" I looked at him again and blushed "Ermm…I'm fine I'm just thinking about something" I replied "oh ok but anyways you look cute like that…" the boy said. I dun know why but many boys say that to me before besides gale this guy is the ONLY ONE who makes me blush because of that…. "Let's go get your timetable." The boy said I nod my head.

Cato pov

"Ok sounds cool." She replied I smile like a dumbly because of it, I notice she was looking at me when I was smiling she was smiling too she looks like an princess when she smile but suddenly her eyes grew bigger "Can you give me a moment?" she asked "Sure" I replied I look on the ground waiting for her to finish her 'Moment' I look up and saw her smile to her phone. I feel a little bit jealous now but when I thought about the message sent from her 'Boyfriend' my jealous level grew higher and higher I clenched my fist tightly…WAIT WHAT It can't be I'm jealous? No it can't be take a deep breath Cato…I breath in and out maybe I should not think much….when I started to look at her I saw she was done with her moment she look at me smiling…. I really like it but I rember I need to stop it before I'm really interested in her "Katniss are you alright?" I asked... "Huh? What?" she replied she look so cute when she is confused…? "I said are you alright?" I ask AGAIN….Man I just hate repeating myself but with her I don't feel pissed when she Blushed noticing what's happening I don't even feel pissed…. "Ermmmm…..I'm fine I'm just thinking about something…." She replied I smiled "Oh ok but anyways you look cute like that…"I said….WTF CATO WHY DID YOU SAY THAT?! I Shouted to myself (In my brain) and think again who am I kidding? I already miss that blush….Then I saw her blush again OMFG it's was so cute… "Let's go get your timetable" I said and she nod her head I mentally slapped myself for ruining the moment….


	5. Chapter 4 Part 1 (Someone Special)

_**Hello again ^_^ Thank you for your review ^_^ you guys are awesome~! I'm so so so sorry if it's short today i dun feel like writing so I split this chapter into part one and two i'm so sorry~! = D i'm sorry but this is only katniss Pov... cause i'm too lazy to do cato's lol that' why there is part one and two~! Should I include and the katniss, cato and the stranger's Pov for the next next chapter? Please suggest it for me please~! Thank you =) If you enjoy this please review it~! Thank you~! btw i know how many ppl read this 549 views if you like it Please review it Don't let me catch you XD dun like it don't comment. Come on My writing isn't that bad? =3 so please review it~! ppl who had review it THANK YOU~! YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME AND COOL~! XP Sorry if my spellings or gammar is bad I tried to write it as long as possible . But anyways Enjoy~!**_

_** Stay cool,**_

_**Irene**_

Katniss Pov

Oh my god awkward much? Oh my God! I think I'm gonna faint real quick. Walking to the general Office was the worst and the most awkward thing I ever went through… well it's ok I think I met somebody too..Well this is how it started

"Let's Go get your timetable." The boy said… I nodded my head and Off we go…It was REALLY awkward seriously I'm so sorry if I keep repeating that I'm just out of words for it…I didn't like it so I started talking to him.

"I was just wondering what your name I had told you what mine is and it's time to tell me yours." I ask. I was really curious but I don't know why I let that slip away from my mind but now is the right time to ask him…Right?

"My name is Cato Ludwig." He said looking at me smiling. His Smile is Just so charming, cute and hot like gale's…What the hell am I thinking…Sheesh, I think I'm out of my mind why is he so perfect like gale?

"Hello? Earth Calling Katniss are you still there? Hello miss Katniss?" Cato said Waving his Hand At me. I blush so hard I might look like a tomato, this is so embarrassing what the hell?! Why did doze off like that?

"Oh, Katniss calling to earth I'm still there thank you for caring Mr. Cato." I said Smiling Me and gale do this often too.

Cato just smiles at me and continues to walk and he said this "Well Miss Katniss Let's go now if you still wanna take your timetable."

I blush and I looked down and nod. I didn't notice that we had stop walking. We started walking again now but this time it's more awkward and there's more silence then before and do you know why? Cause everyone is noticing us.

Everyone kept looking at us and whispers. I looked down and suddenly… we heard a lot of comments too like "Dude Who is she? She's Hot" or "Omg its Cato with a girl. Are they together I hope not"

We continue to walk but suddenly… cato walked with his head up while me usually i put my head up but since it's my first day. i'll hang my head low...

"Hey you! Ya you over there with Cato. Are you Katniss?" A voice boomed that voice is quite charming so I Look around and saw a guy which is quite cute you might say and hot too. His eyes are Forest green and he is tanned too plus his hair Is curly and it is quite red and a little orange.. He look really charming and cute…That's funny he look familiar who is he?


	6. Chapter 4 Part 2 (Someone Special)

_**Hey-yo ~! I'm back with chapter two~! XD I decided to write it longer Hehehe XD It's going to be awesome XP Special Thanks to **_

EGilly 12/16/12 . chapter 5

Is it Finnick? Or Flavius? Maybe even Cinna? Update soon! :)

Guest 12/16/12 . chapter 5

You got to update this Gurl! i wonder if finnick is who ya talking about ;) Ya doing Great keep it up gurl.

toritwilight504 12/16/12 . chapter 5

OMG TS FINNICK! or Marvel i hope its both of them like the other is behind the first one or their in a group with like Jojo Madge Clove and all of them

Kato45 12/16/12 . chapter 5

Awesome. Who is it. Omg awesome chapter

WithMyDarkSide 12/16/12 . chapter 5

...UPDATE SOOOOOON!

_**Thank you for reviewing~! You guys are awesome~ XD To show how awesome you guys are i put this up *Smiles* **_

_**Oh ya Special thanks to **_

_**Drum roll please~!**_

_** toritwilight504 **__**12/16/12 . chapter 5**_

OMG TS FINNICK! or Marvel i hope its both of them like the other is behind the first one or their in a group with like Jojo Madge Clove and all of them

_**For suggesting this to me i'll include all of then for some later chapter ^_^once again, Thank for suggesting :) btw i gonna make this stranger into 2 strangers. More Drama Bombs LOL~**_

_**Btw, please Enjoy this chapter :) And rmb if you hate it dun comment but you love it Review it~! I know How much people view this **_

Views

1,125, Traffic Graph

_**I caught you guy red handed hehe. Come on My writings can't be that bad =( i'm sorry if the bad gammar and spelling XC**_

_**I did rush this so there will be more spellings mistakes but,anyways Please do enjoy =3**_

Cato pov

I feel jealous and all weird. And this is the weirdest thing I came through too.

"Let's go get your timetable" I said and she nod her head I mentally slapped myself for ruining the moment….

So, after that we started walking towards the path to the general office. This girl Katniss Everdeen made me go so soft with her. WHAT THE HELL CATO?! Why are you like that? aren't you a tough gu?. Suddenly someone's voice shook me to reality it sounds like Katniss.

"I was just wondering what your name I had told you what mine is and it's time to tell me yours." I look at Katniss while walking

"My name is Cato Ludwig." I said smiling to her, she smile at me back too… I don't know why but I felt my heart skips a beat. Walking with her makes me happy and something else. After smiling at her which felt like forever I look back so I won't do anything stupid like kiss her or something…

After walking for a while I decide to look or take a peek at Katniss. Dam I miss her face already. I slowly look at her but she wasn't there at all! I panic. What if she's lost? I started to look around and saw her stand at the spot where I look at here smiling like about 5mintues ago I think..

I walked towards her and waved my hand at her face but she doesn't react at all.

"Hello? Earth Calling Katniss are you still there? Hello miss Katniss?" I said still waving my hand at her. I look at her. Her eyes widen her face was as red as a tomato she actually look so cute like that.

"Oh, Katniss calling to earth I'm still there thank you for caring Mr. Cato." She says smiling she looks like an angel when she does that. What the hell Cato why are you like this?! Snapped out of this my brain shouted at me.

"Well Miss Katniss Let's go now if you still wanna take your timetable." I said I seriously wanted to mentally to slap myself again why do I always breaks this very sweet and cute moments?

She blushes right away she looked down and nodded. My heart felt like asking her to look up cause she is cute like that but my dam tough guts and brain don't want that to happen sheesh I have a huge ego….?

We continue to walk but I sense that we had been notice by lots of people now…I just walked causally. Dam why is this trip so long?

I can hear all compliments like Dude Who is she? She's Hot" or "Omg its Cato with a girl. Are they together I hope not" I Just smirk at those people and walk casually.

We were walking until suddenly….

"Hey you! Ya you over there with Cato. Are you Katniss?" a voice boom I look back it was the Mr. Perfect guy. His name is Finnick Odair I wonder where is Marvel? They usually are like always together. I turned to see Katniss she was confused…WAIT? Does she know Odair?

Stranger Pov (Finnick)

It was like any ordinary day at school, the sun is shining the birds are chirping happily. Hello, My name is Finnick Odair I'm 17 and I'll really cheerful…Well that's what Katniss and Marvel said. On and by the way I'm now walking with my best buddy Marvel Quaid.

"Hey Finnick…." Marvel nervously said

"Yes? My dear Best Buddy marvie?" I said cheerfully

"Do…do you still li...Like Katniss?" Marvel asked nervously

I was shocked….I looked at marvel and trying to smile but ends up smiling sadly….

"Well…Sadly yes I still miss her lot I miss Kitty-cat a lot… How about you marvie do you still love Kitty-cat?" I ask.

"Well, I still love her finny." Marvel said smiling

"It's so sad we can't see her anymore…." Marvel said sadly

I nodded my head.

Katniss was our childhood friend Our Childhood Bestie too I miss her badly we are friends when we are 8 until 13 she left the school because well…she was Too popular around with the boys. And she moved to a Very Far Far place now. Me and marvel is sad about that even now…But we moved to a another school too cause my dad got a great job so I asked marvel if he wanna move to a another school and he agreed. That's what happens. But Katniss knew we both love her but she though we love her as a sister…

Me and Marvel had a crush on her since 9 but we kept it to our self until when we heard that she moving to another school that when she mistaken that we love her as sister so she give us each a friendship necklace that wrote "BuddiesForever,OurFriendshipWillNeverDie" There are three colours Green,Red,sliver I have the green one, Marvel have the sliver one while Katniss have the red one. She said that we must wear this forever and if we miss her we just need to open the necklace to see our group picture. I smiled at those memories.

"Finnick? Finny? Mr. I think too much are you still there?" a voice said

I looked around and saw marvel waving his hand at my face.

"Yes I still there Mr. I don't think much." I teased marvel back

"Lol,Finnick" Marvel said while hitting my back.

"Ouch, That hurts marvel If Katniss sees that she might jump at your by now" I said pretending to be hurt.

We looked at each out and laugh at those memoires. (Btw they are now at their school)

"Let's Race" Marvel said

"Ok,First one to the locker wins." I said

"Ok then, one two three!" Marvel shouted happily.

We ran and ran while we ran there are a lot of girls giggling. I was leading until a girl who looks like Katniss. She was with Cato, Our school Womanizer. I stopped and I went closer…She was Beautiful she reminds me of Katniss but wait is that KATNISS?! it's can't be… I looked at here neck I not a prevent or anything don't get me wrong I'm just checking if it's Katniss she was wearing a red necklace silmair to me and marvel's

This is my chance She might be Katniss…

When she walked past us I shouted

"Hey you! Ya you over there with Cato. Are you Katniss?"

she looked at me with a surprise and confusion. She might not know me cause I changed a lot not my personality of my style just my looks.

"Hey Finny you lose." Marvel shouts running to me.

I didn't move I don't know what to do is this Katniss….

"Hey Finny? Hey? Fine hey Finnick…Hey Mr. I dream a lot?" Marvel said he look confused

"Finnick whatcha looking at?" marvel said.

He look at where I was looking I heard him gasp.

"Katniss?" He whispers.

_**I hope you enjoyed reading i'm soo sorry for finnick's pov I was rushing his pov cause i got nagged by my mom and i only had 20 minutes left but anyways Please Review if you like it~~! **_


	7. Chapter5(real Friendship last forever)

**Hello!^^ Sorry for not updating it for soo long I have been so busy lately T_T but it's ok cause it's march holidays now hurray I'll try to update very soon~ Lately I got alots Of projects and e-learning L Sadly I didn't went to my chosen school T_T but whatevers XD Btw, sorry for the bad grammar and spelling :/ hope you enjoy the story! rmb! If you like it please REVIEW It**

_**I was wonder if i'll change this fan fic to FinnickXKatniss but i was like nah,That will be my 4th fan fic then XD**_

_**Special thanks to**_

_**arabianlover 3/11/13 . chapter 6**_

This chapter was great! Can another one come quick?

cheychey21432 1/5/13 . chapter 6

Plzzz make more chapters

xXCherrydawnXx 1/2/13 . chapter 6

Update soon! I really like this atory

Guest 12/20/12 . chapter 6

Iii loovee this

Eileen 12/18/12 . chapter 6

Drama Bomb! Update soon C:

EGilly 12/18/12 . chapter 6

Yay! Thanks for the longer chapters! This was really good, I can't wait to see what Gale, Marvel, and Cato will do! Will Thresh. Be in this? Update! :)

THGlover999 12/17/12 . chapter 6

OMG! I love your story! Update soon girl(:

toritwilight504 12/17/12 . chapter 6

OK first is first... thank you for taking in my opinion...and then ...

Kato45 12/17/12 . chapter 6

omg awesome.

WithMyDarkSide 12/17/12 . chapter 6

AMAZING! Update soon

_**for reviewing~**_

_**special special thanks to**_

_**toritwilight504 **__**12/17/12 . chapter 6**_

OK first is first... thank you for taking in my opinion...and then using them and dont know how you did it but you read my mind when you made finn and marvel like kat along with cato i have been looking for this type of story ever since i found this website... there is going to be MAJOR drama in this story and i love it... i like the fact that they were friends way back when they were 9 and then the friendship necklaces was just pure GENIUS!... this story has made it top the number 1 slot on my favorite stories on this site and i would and will reccomend this story to anyone and EVERYONE that asks me for an AWESOME story to read...and thank you again i feel so honored to have been mentioned in this chapter...and mabey next chapter you could make cato jelous that she knows both finn and marvel and then you could get finn marvel and katt to make plans to catch up and do something or a sleepover or something and then you could have katt ask if cato could come over to her house the same time as the oher two and then gale could just magically show up to check up on katt to she how she was doing in the new school and then he could get jelous and storm out leaving katt sad and then all 3 of the others (marv finn and cato) to be left to comfort katt and then...wow this got long so im just going to PM you the rest so this wont become soo much longer because this got long...but i will include the rest of this in the pm so you dont get lost in som of my rammbling...ok see you in the PM...lol that was long

_**For suggesting~=)**_

_**i hope u enjoy this chapter =) Sorry for any wrong spelling or grammars ,**_

_**But seriously guys...Should I change it to finnickXKatniss or marvelXKatniss :|**_

Finnick pov

"Katniss…Is that you?" I whisper. Katniss eyes brighten "Are you finnick?" Katniss whisper softly while walking towards me and marvel. "and are you marvel?" Katniss continue. She Smiled sweetly and touched my neck and was holding our friendship's necklace (Ok…I'm bad at this lol) "Finnick it's you!" Katniss said while hugging me tightly.

"aww,I'm always left out aren't I?"Marvel whine. "aww marvel your not left out" Katniss smiled brightly while running towards marvel and jumped towards him like always. They always do this.

Marvel pov

"aww, I'm always left alone aren't I?" I Whine. "Aww marvel you're not left out." Katniss said while running towards me and jumped towards me like the old days. Me and Katniss called it the "JUHUG" it's a hug that contains jumping (Lol You Don't say Irene =_=) We always do this in secondary school when me meet cause she says that me and finnick are like brothers to her.

I stretch my arms widely to let Katniss to fall into my arms. When she fell into my arms she laughed as we fell backwards. "Did I hurt u marvie?" Katniss said while standing up I pout "Yes it hurts a lot" I whined. "aww,isn't marvie strong?" Katniss said while pinching my cheeks. Katniss grabbed my hand and run towards finnick she grabbed finnick's hand too and smiled.

Cato pov

I stand there with my mouth hang wide open . so Katniss know them don't she…Everytime when Katniss goes near to finnick or marvel I feel so angry and one feeling I hated the most Jealously.

Katniss pov

"Katniss…Is that you?" finnick whisper. My eyes brighten "Are you finnick?" i whisper softly while walking towards finnick and marvel. "and are you marvel?" I continue. I Smiled and touched finnick's neck I was look for our friendship necklace to make sure it is him.

"Finnick it's you!" I said while hugging Finnick tightly.

"aww,I'm always left out aren't I?"Marvel whine.I looked around to see little marvie whining cutely "aww marvel your not left out" I smiled brightly while running towards marvel and jumped towards him like always.

I felt happiness for the first time real happiness the happiness I had craved for. It's Friendship I never had real friendship since I left marvel and finnick . T

he only friends I made after leaving my home town was fake friends the ones who bitch behind your back the ones who is two-faced. The ones who leave me all alone when i'm in trouble .

When I jumped into marvel's arms i can feel the good old days. I smiled at him and laugh as we fell backwards. "aww that hurts" marvel whine

."Did I hurt u marvie?" I said while standing up I pout "Yes it hurts a lot" marvel whined. "aww,isn't marvie strong?" I said while pinching Marvel's cheeks. I grabbed marvel's hand and run towards finnick I grabbed finnick's hand too and smiled.

But suddenly, "Aww the new girl is such a flirt….I wonder when will she become a whore. How about u girls what do you think?"a high annoying voice boomed.

_**Wooo~Drama I wanted to add it in but i'm too lazy to continue XD Sorry if it's too sorry but review it if u want meh to continue :3 will include **__**toritwilight504 since im too lazy to continue now i'm lack of inspirations. i'll update the rest in THIS CHAPTER tomorrow~! **_

_****__**-PLEASE REVIEW~!_ **_


End file.
